


On the Edge

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [95]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Community: kink_bingo, Definitely not AoS, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Growing Old, Insecure Phil, Jossed, M/M, SHIELD Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is feeling his age. Clint makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Worship

It hadn't seemed like a big thing at first. SHIELD had been called out to handle the mop-up after The Avengers had finished dealing with a particularly nasty case of mutant alligator-things that had emerged from the city sewers and started eating people's pet dogs and cats. As The Avengers' liaison, Phil had been the one to call SHIELD in, and he had been supervising the clean up operation. It was just coincidence that Clint had been around to see a young, tall, fit junior agent move to take a large box of equipment out of Phil's hands. 

"That's all right, I've got it," Phil had said.

"It's no trouble at all, Sir, let me help you with that." 

And short of refusing to relinquish his grip on the box, or ordering the junior agent off to do something else, Phil didn't have much choice but to let himself be relieved of his burden. Because Clint was watching, and because he knew Phil as well as he did, he saw the 'Agent Coulson' mask fall over Phil's face. The mask stayed on until the very end of the op, nearly 14 hours later, by which time everyone was dead on their feet. 

Clint had carefully, but as unobtrusively as possible, stayed near Phil the entire time, watching, so he was fully prepared for the mood Phil was in by the time they got back to their suite in the tower. He also had a plan to deal with it, which was to ignore it as much as possible and let it run its course. He knew Phil wouldn't want to talk about it.

They were too tired to do anything but shower and sleep that night, and Phil spent the next two days running at SHIELD in debriefings and meetings about the incident. He left early and came home late. Clint expected that, and didn't comment on it. On the third morning, however, Clint asked,

"Are you going to be home for supper tonight, Phil? I was thinking I'd make something... nothing fancy, just some steak and onions or chicken and pasta, something like that."

"I don't know, love. It depends on how the day goes. I still have a half-dozen reports to review. Don't go to any trouble, I might not be home until late."

"Well, call me later when you see how your day is shaping up, will you?"

"I will," Phil said, and turned to head out the door. Clint grabbed his hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Phil patted his pocket for his phone, and then glanced around. 

"I meant this," Clint said, pulling him in for a kiss. Phil was stiff in his arms and Clint heaved a mental sigh before releasing him.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Clint watched Phil leave. Once the door had closed behind him, Clint threw himself onto the sofa and heaved a loud sigh. 

"Sorry, sir, I didn't quite catch that," said JARVIS.

"Sorry, JARVIS, I wasn't talking to you."

"My apologies sir. Is there any way I can be of assistance?"

"I wish there was, JARVIS, but I'm not sure there's anything anyone can do about the fact that my husband turns 50 in two week's time, and he's unhappy about it."

"Does this mean there will be a change in the preparations we have been making for his party?"

"I don't know, JARVIS. I really don't. I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out."

"Of course sir. If there's anything I can do in the meantime..."

"I'll let you know, thanks buddy."

"You're welcome, Clint."

The problem was that Clint knew it wasn't the actual birthday that was bothering Phil, but more the fact that people knew about the 'Big five-Oh'. Jasper had accidentally let it slip at a SHIELD meeting a couple of weeks ago, and since then, Phil had been convinced that people were treating him differently. He hadn't said as much to Clint, of course, but Clint could see the signs.

Phil had suddenly started putting in more practice time at the range and in the gym. He'd started jogging regularly, and cut out his mid-afternoon Danish. He spent more time fussing with his hair in the bathroom in the mornings, and last week he had bought himself a new, trendy pair of sunglasses. Clint was very glad that his husband already owned a bright red sports car...

Phil didn't make it home for supper that night. In fact he didn't make it home until very late. He'd called Clint at 10pm to tell him not to wait up. Clint had other plans. He was in bed, sitting up reading when Phil finally got home an hour later. 

"Sorry, love. Meetings, reports," Phil said while he quickly undressed with his back to the bed. Clint watched while Phil put on a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt and then climbed into bed. 

"What are you reading?" 

"Oh, just an old novel. One of those period romances."

"I didn't realize you were into those."

"Just curious."

Phil nodded and leaned over to kiss Clint. Clint tried to lean into the kiss, but Phil was already pulling back and rolling over. 

"Goodnight, love."

" 'night Phil."

Clint checked the time display on his StarkPad and pretended to read for another five minutes, and then put it down. He rolled over and spooned up behind Phil, wrapping an arm around him and tangling their legs together. Clint tucked his nose into Phil's shoulder and brushed his lips softly across the side of Phil's neck.

"Sorry, Clint. It's been a long day."

"I know. You go ahead and fall asleep. Don't mind me, I'm just going to enjoy myself a little." Clint pressed his lips to Phil's neck and breathed shallowly through his nose. After a minute, he moved his lips an inch higher up and did the same thing, simply pressing them softly against Phil's skin. Slowly and moving with great care, Clint pressed a row of soft, slow kisses to the side of Phil's neck, along his jaw, under his ear, and along the back of his hairline. Clint kissed down the back of his neck, one vertebra at a time until he reached the neck of Phil's t-shirt. 

Clint followed the neckline of the t-shirt with his lips, brushing them softly along Phil's skin an inch at a time. As he got closer to Phil's throat, Phil tipped his chin up just a fraction, giving Clint better access to the hollow of his throat. Clint grinned, but didn't let on. He kissed up Phil's throat, over his Adam's apple, to the underside of his jaw. Phil leaned into Clint's arms and tipped his head back further. Clint kissed up the side of Phil's face, lightly and softly, still pretending that Phil was falling asleep in his arms. 

Phil shifted again, and Clint shifted with him, Phil rolled onto his back, but didn't open his eyes. He did, however, lift the hand that was between their bodies and reach up to stroke Clint's face. Clint caught the hand in his own.

"Hey, you've had a rough few days, just relax, Phil. Just relax and go to sleep." Clint kissed the pads of Phil's thumb and fingers between the words, trailing kisses down his little finger to his palm and pressing kiss after soft kiss to the skin of Phil's hand. Clint kissed back up to the tip of Phil's thumb and then drew it gently into his mouth, swirling his tongue lightly around it. Phil shuddered a little, and Clint knew he had suppressed a gasp. Sucking gently on Phil's thumb, Clint snaked his hand up under Phil's t-shirt and started to trace every line and scar on Phil's chest with the tips of his fingers. 

As he gently traced the contours of a bullet graze along one rib, Clint released Phil's thumb and licked his index finger into his mouth, sucking gently on it. Clint trailed his hand across Phil's stomach to his other side and ran the tips of his fingers over the raised ridge of an old knife wound... and so on. By the time Clint had sucked Phil's ring finger into his mouth, and was gently kissing Phil's wedding ring with his lips while he sucked on the finger and outlined the scars on Phil's chest from Loki's spear thrust, Phil was breathing heavily beneath him, all pretense of sleep gone. 

Clint released Phil's ring finger and sucked on his pinky as he slid the t-shirt up with his other hand, shoving it up to Phil's armpits. Clint let the finger fall out of his mouth, and moved to straddle Phil on elbows and knees. Phil pulled his shirt over his head and reached for Clint.

Clint kissed him, long and slow and deep, and then moved down his body, licking and kissing every rib, every scar, every freckle. Clint kissed the inside of Phil's elbow and the palm of his hand. He tongued Phil's nipples and navel. He mouthed along the edge of Phil's boxers until Phil slid them down over his half-hard cock.

Clint kissed down into Phil's pubic hair, nuzzling with his nose and licking Phil's sensitive balls. Clint took Phil's cock into his mouth and held it as it filled and hardened, licking and sucking only very lightly, but enough to make Phil moan. 

Clint released Phil's hard dick and worked his way back up Phil's body, just as slowly and attentively as he did on the way down. Phil moaned again, and moved against him slightly, wanting more contact. Clint slid his arms under Phil's shoulders, and, supporting himself on his elbows, held Phil's head in his hands. Clint kissed him again, deeply, and started to rock their groins together slowly, thrusting just a little, two hard cocks bumping and rubbing lightly between tight ab muscles.

"I know what it's like, Phil," Clint whispered as he rocked, "to feel slow, to feel old. To worry about losing your edge, losing people's respect. I know what it's like to be afraid of the future, to wonder who you'll be when you can no longer be who you are." Clint kissed him again, and Phil made a small broken sound beneath him and thrust upwards. Clint kept up the same, slow rocking.

"I know. I don't have any answers. But I know you'll never be alone, Phil. I'll always be here. I'll always love you, no matter what. All the days of my life."

Phil lifted his head to claim Clint's lips with his own and found Clint's butt with his hands. He pulled Clint tighter to him and thrust up desperately into the sweaty, sticky heat between them. They both bucked and rocked and thrust wildly, Phil moaning and coming first, Clint not far behind as he felt the slick warmth of Phil's release.

Phil wrapped his arms tightly around Clint and pulled him down, burying his face in Clint's neck.

"Thank you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's OK, Phil, it's OK. I understand. I love you."

"Love you too. They're just all so young."

"I know. I know they are. You're still better than any of them, though, Phil. You know that, right? You might not be the fastest or the strongest, but you're still the best."

"Thank you. When that kid lifted a box for me the other day..."

"I know, I saw. I let Cap and Tony lift stuff for me all the time."

"It's not the same."

"Not exactly, no, but not everyone on the team has the same skills and abilities, remember? It took me a long time to believe that I was a valuable member of The Avengers, that I deserved to be on the team. You helped me come to believe it. You're a no less valuable member of SHIELD."

"I know. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Ready to go to sleep for real, now?"

"Yes. And I think I've earned some time off for the long hours I've been putting in lately, so I won't be getting up early."

"Good. Love you, Phil."

"Love you too, Clint. Goodnight."

" 'night."

**Author's Note:**

> Tangents and Intersections is nearly finished! I only have a few more stories left to write, and I'm still hoping to get them all posted by the Kink Bingo deadline of midnight, Oct. 31st.
> 
> As a small 'Thank You' to all my loyal readers for your wonderful support and encouragement, I'm going to take a prompt for a story, which I'll write and publish on November 1st. So, if there's a scene you wanted to see but didn't get, a coda to a story, a further exploration of your favourite kink, or just something you'd love to see our boys do/discuss/discover, here's how to leave your suggestion:
> 
>   1. As a comment to this story. 
>   2. As a Tumblr 'ask' at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)
>   3. By email to jmathieson.fic at gmail dot com 
> 

> 
> 'Submissions' will be open until midnight, Oct. 31st, EST.
> 
> I can only promise one 'winner' (chosen at random from all the entries) and the story/scene won't necessarily be very long. Sorry about that, but this last push to get the stories finished is going to be rough!
> 
> Thanks again everyone for all your support!
> 
> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
